The Gates of Avalon
by katiec32
Summary: How did Merlin get Arthur back to Camelot?


The Gates of Avalon

Merlin was gasping for breath as he finally pulled Arthur onto the shore. He dragged him onto the bank and checked him carefully, the prince was not breathing. Merlin held his hand over his face and chanted a spell "Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle."

He sighed with relief as Arthur suddenly took a big breath. He coughed a few times and then his breathing returned to normal. Now that he was out of the water he appeared to be fine, though was still unconscious and starting to shiver.

Merlin took off Arthur's armour and wet shirt, and put on him the jacket he had discarded on the shore moments earlier to keep him warm.

He sat down on the shore and waited. He had barely had time to explain what he needed Gauis to do as he hurried from the room, and hoped he would arrive soon.

He was not waiting long when he heard the sound of someone walking through the trees, he saw Gauis, holding a lantern in front of him and looking rather confused.

Merlin stood up with a grin. "Merlin!" cried Gauis as he approached. He frowned as he surveyed Merlin dripping wet before him, and Arthur unconscious on the ground. "What happened?"

"Help me get him to the cart" said Merlin, "I can explain on the way home."

Gauis frowned again, but put his lantern down and helped Merlin to pull Arthur up. They each draped an arm across their shoulders and carried him toward the trees.

Merlin looked back at the lantern, his eyes glowed gold and the lantern drifted forward, it moved slowly in front of them lighting their way. Gauis looked stern but did not reprimand him for using his magic openly, the prince was unconscious and Gauis was glad for the light.

As they entered the forest Gauis heard a clanging sound. He stopped and turned to look behind them where he saw Arthur's armour floating behind them. "Merlin!" he cautioned. Merlin smiled apologetically, "we need to hurry Gauis, it's faster this way." Gauis sighed and kept walking.

They made their way through the trees to the cart Gauis had come on. Gauis had brought a cloak which they dressed Arthur in to keep him warm. They carefully placed him in the back. "How are you planning to explain this Merlin?" said Gauis, gesturing toward Arthur, "we can hardly ride back into the city with an unconscious prince in a cart." he said sternly.

Merlin considered Arthur carefully and shrugged, "sorry Arthur" he said, none too convincingly, as he covered the prince with the contents of the cart; blankets, bundles of herbs and bags of grains.

Merlin and Gauis sat together at the front of the cart as they rode back to the citadel. "So Merlin, what happened?" Gauis asked, his voice still stern.

Merlin explained to him what had happened, how Sophia and her father had tried to sacrifice Arthur. How he had killed them both and rescued Arthur from the lake.

Gauis smiled, "Merlin that was very brave of you, the Sidhe are vicious, you did well to defeat them. I am proud of you."

Merlin smiled back, "thank you Gauis" he said. "But Merlin" Gauis continued, his voice very serious, "we cannot let Arthur know the truth; we cannot let anyone know that Morgana's dreams are prophecies of the future."

Merlin sighed, deep in thought. "Alright, well Arthur was enchanted to believe he was eloping with Sophia, let's tell him that is what happened..." Gauis nodded, "but how do we explain how you got him back here?" Merlin frowned, but it turned into a smile; "I'll tell him I knocked him out, hit him with a bit of wood... and brought him back."

Gauis frowned. "Unless you have a better idea?" asked Merlin. Gauis sighed, "No, that is as good a story as any."

They reached the gates of the castle and the guards came to check the cart. They recognised Gauis and asked what he was bringing into the city at such a late hour. "I urgently needed some supplies, I have some very ill patients that require urgent care" he said, "Merlin accompanied me to collect them." The guards nodded and glanced briefly into the back of the cart.

"Very well," said the guard, "you may continue." Gauis thanked them and steered the horse through the gates, Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

Merlin and Gauis stopped the cart. They carefully pulled Arthur down; ensuring the hood of the cloak was covering his face.

They carried him up the steps into the castle, dismissively telling the guards he was a patient in need of urgent care.

They took Arthur to his room, out of his wet clothes. By the time they had got him into bed the sun was rising. When Gauis bent down to check on Arthur and make sure he was alright Merlin quietly whispered a spell. "ádrúgian" he said, and smiled as his clothes were suddenly warm and dry. "No lasting damage, once he wakes up he will be fine" stated Gauis as he turned around. As he turned he saw Merlin and regarded him with a frown, "you are dry" he stated in a flat voice. Merlin shrugged with a cheeky grin.

Merlin glanced over and saw Arthur eyes fluttering. "He's waking up Gauis." They both walked over to the bed and looked over him. "Arthur? Arthur?" asked Merlin.

Arthur looked confused, "what happened? Where am I?"


End file.
